timemachinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Xaq
Welcome! Hi Xaq -- we are excited to have The Time Machine Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "The Time Machine Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi, thank you for welcoming me. I was wondering if you were going to create a page for the Doctor's TARDIS and the time car used in the Time ships novel? SAINT1 Response Welcome! Glad to have you aboard! (that welcoming you received was an automated message, so I thought I should actually do it this time). As for the TARDIS, well... I was iffy about it, since it was never really mentioned in a Time Machine story that I'm aware of. But then again, the Doctor Who story "Timelash" has Morlocks in it, as well as H.G. Wells, so it's debatable. Also, it appears right next to The Time Machine in the Star Trek novel, "Watching the Clock". So if you want to create that article, I guess it could be justified as being a valid inclusion for the wiki. But if possible, try to avoid using info that comes from other Doctor Who sources besides that specific episode (and any others I'm not aware of that include The Time Machine somehow), and the Star Trek novel. Any other Time Machine/Dr. Who crossover is, of course, fine to use as info for the article. And as for the time car from "The Time Ships", of course! I just need to go through that novel again to know what I'm talking about properly, I haven't read it since I was fifteen (11 years ago). But if you want to create the article, go ahead! Again, welcome aboard! -Xaq Thank you for getting back to me. I know a fair amount about the TARDIS, but I might need to have a look at other sites for some data on this and that just to make sure I've got my knowledge right. Is that okay? SAINT1 Thank you for getting back to me. I know a fair amount about the TARDIS, but I might need to have a look at other sites for some data on this and that just to make sure I've got my knowledge right. Is that okay? SAINT1 PS. Thanks for changing the Time machine page, I didn't know how to put hyperlinks in. Response Yeah, thats fine -- but again, you should try to avoid writing anything that doesnt come from one of the crossovers with the Time Machine universe. For example, we know that there's a whole "Time Vortex" / "Heart of the Tardis" thing, from those episodes with Rose Tyler (especially the one where she tore the console off by tying it to a truck in order to gain access to it). But that information isn't really valid for this wiki, because we didn't find that out in the episode where the Doctor met the Morlox. So we wouldn't really include anything on the heart of the TARDIS, for example. That said, some minimal general info is fine, like explaining that the TARDIS can travel through time and space, etc. And anything that would be assumed in the episode where he meets the Morlocks. And np. BTW to make hyperlinks, you just put the words inside double brackets. like this. Xaqimorp 19:17, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I have never edited a Wikia page before so I'm a little new to this, but am trying to help where I can :) ForgottenFuturist (talk) 21:03, March 27, 2013 (UTC)Forgotten Futurist Yes, that's me - your friendly Eloi language translator. :) Actually, I originally wrote to the screenwriter of the 2002 Time Machine to determine if the songs from the soundtrack are actual *words* from the movie, or just a chorus. That's how I was able to learn that there was some continuity between the movie and soundtrack. And that's also where the lyrics originally came from. :) Hi Xaq! Just a big fan of the movie, and languages in general. I don't really care about conlangs, but something about the Time Machine movie inspired me to want to learn more :)